Florence
Florence or Yami Bakura is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. He is based on the canon Yami Bakura. He, like his counterpart is also the main villain of the entire series. Yami Bakura's parents originally wanted to name him Florence and made him wear women's clothes. He claims that this may be the source of his evil behaviour. Ryo Bakura's father discovered the Millennium Ring while searching for blue hair dye. He fitted it with a gaydar and gave it to Ryo, for being "so bloody effeminate". Tristan mentioned that Yami Bakura's ring is "so evil, that if Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger got married and had a baby, the ring would be the baby". Bakura's use of the gaydar has led other characters to believe he is gay. Bakura denies being gay, and insists that he is simply British. Yami Bakura on the other hand claims to be gay rather than British, he also mentions that he likes cross dressing. Tristan believes Yami Bakura is Spiderman. At the beginning of Duelist Kingdom, Bakura stalked the gang in an attempt to become a main character. Most main characters don't recognize him and claim to barely know him. Despite being the main villain of the series. Bakura asks everyone to show their favorite cards. He pulls out a card with the picture of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, implying he's evil. According to Yami Bakura, he wants to turn the show into his own series, "Zorc & Pals". Bakura faked a case of "Wanker's Cramp," described as "the most deadly of British diseases," as part of one of Marik's evil plans. He is sometimes portrayed as being physically attracted to Marik as well as having romantic feelings for him. In "YGOTAS Sails Away", Marik tries to get him to sing (Marik saying that he would give Bakura a dollar, two dollars, would kill Yugi, make Bakura the President of the Evil Council, and the President of the World) but Bakura declines every time, until Marik asks "What if I said I loved you?". Also in episode 40 he said to Marik "You know it's a good thing you're pretty. Otherwise I'd have to suffocate you". When Yami demands to know Yami Bakura's real name, he admits his name is also Bakura and when Yami cites this as confusing and unlikely, replies, "Just wait until season 5 when there's three of me running around, even the fans have trouble keeping up with that one" referencing the fact that in season five there are three separate characters with the name Bakura: Ryo Bakura, Yami Bakura (actually the spirit of Zorc Necrophades with amnesia), and Thief King Bakura. Bakura was left in a coma after his second Duel with Yami Yugi. Yugi and his friends actually wanted to land the blimp to get Bakura to safety, but Kaiba refused to do it. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom and Marik's Evil Council of Doom #2, he has been called "Fluffy", a Human Furbie, and "Kitty", as a reference to his fluffy white hair. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 3, it is hinted that he helped make Marik's evil plan, so that he may be called "Kitten" instead of "Kitty". Bakura is also a Lost fan, as shown when he is with Steve Luna and Steve Umbra (who both watch Lost) talking about the show. In Episodes 45 and 46, Bakura is shown having his own red lightsaber. He does have some anti-hero in him as he faced Melvin in a lightsaber match and then a duel to save the Abridged Series from being canceled before he got the screentime he was promised. He teamed up with Marik to do so but in the end Melvin won using Mega Ultra Chicken (the Winged Dragon of Ra), making Bakura fade in the darkness as the fourth wall collapsed. Bakura accepted his defeat by stating he enjoyed the show while it lasted and provided the bass rhythm in his duet of 'Stand by Me' with Marik. His final words were "Tell my fangirls... I love them". However it is likely that he did this for his own evil reasons, hoping his fangirls would avenge him. It is interesting to note that aside from Bakura's very blatant attempts to inform everyone of his homosexuality, he is one of the most sane, rational characters in the series second probably to Yugi and Yami, and by far the most rational of all the villains. This is particularly evident in later episodes when he is put aside Marik and in Marik's Evil Council of Doom videos, where he seems to be the only one to realize the potential incompetence and idiocy of their schemes. One of Little Kuriboh's Fanfiction stories, Marik & Bakura Go To Censored Town, takes place after the Second Christmas special when the location of Marik's Evil Council had been destroyed. In this story, Marik and Bakura begin a physical relationship. It's been vaguely referenced in the show, though it may not be considered to be canon since the story was written for charity. Aside from Marik, Florence is the most prominent voice in the council, consistently giving fairly rational suggestions that are usually ignored by the other villains. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 4, Bakura dreams that Melvin declares him as his boyfriend, he is being voted 'Villain of the Year', that Zorc and Pals is being renewed, "Florence' is considered a manly name, and of course to top it all off, Yugi is successfully killed off-screen by Melvin using a chainsaw. This dream aside, Bakura is shown to be fearful of Melvin, such as when he immediately leaves during an episode of Marik Plays Bloodlines after Melvin takes over Marik's body. Not to mention his general attitude towards him within Censored Town. In Concrete Giraffes, it's revealed he used to be college roommates with the Slender Man. Slenderman claims they had wild adventures; however, besides that fact, Bakura can't remember any of it. In Bakura Gets a Job at Youtube.com, Bakura takes control of Ryo and replies to the comments, saying that he is a god and people should worship his haircut. In LK's "Marik Plays Bloodlines" Bakura often grudgingly offers comments in the background while Marik is playing a video-game, in which his apparent attraction towards Marik becomes more pronounced. In Bloodlines 6, Marik accuses Bakura of staring at him instead of reading, as he claims he's doing. Bakura's flustered response indicates this is most likely true. Later on Marik yells at the screen that doors WILL slam very hard, in which Bakura replies that he would like Marik to slam HIM very hard, a comment Marik chooses to ignore. In episode 7 Marik reveals that, apparently, Bakura wanted to take him to a romantic movie (The Notebook) which Bakura denies, saying he just wanted to replace the original film with 'Cannibal Holocaust'...though in his view, this too is a 'romantic' movie. When Marik was looking for similiar examples of best-buddies to describe his relationship with Bakura, Bakura offered the Tsubasa Chronicles pairing Kurogane and Fai, which Marik vehemently says has nothing to do with anything. At the end of episode 7, Marik comments on how he is afraid that Mel Gibson would be watching him sleep, upon which Bakura asks if he's afraid of someone watching him sleeping. Marik says he is, and asks Bakura why he wants to know that, the latter replying: "No reason at all...", heavily implying that that is exactly what he does at night. It is also noted that Bakura has a liking for the occult. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Duelists Category:Battle City Participants Category:Spirits